


live like shooting stars

by CCs_World



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, But not used for fucking, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacles, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, trans kravitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCs_World/pseuds/CCs_World
Summary: Taako gets horny during game night with the gang, and a game of footsie escalates, resulting in a hickey, endless teasing from his sister, and Taako's need to get revenge on his boyfriend for giving him said hickey.





	live like shooting stars

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "end credits" by EDEN because that's what I was listening to at the time.  
> Anyway this is my first smut fic so please do not judge if it is Awful

It’s family dinner night, and everyone is gathered at the Big House, which is the Fancy Official Name for the house which Merle owns by the beach where everyone goes to hang out every weekend. Typically, these gatherings include all members of the IPRE (excluding Davenport when he’s off sailing), Kravitz, Angus, and occasionally Carey and Killian. Sometimes gatherings will only be a Friday night dinner and game night, but more often, they’ll last from Friday evening to Sunday afternoon, everyone accommodated for with the many bedrooms which Merle’s gigantic house provides. “The perks of being an Earl,” he frequently brags. Now, everyone is sitting around the huge, hewn-oak table, playing a game of Fantasy Apples-To-Apples, drinking various alcoholic beverages, and laughing uproariously at every card played. The atmosphere is warm and cheery and very comfortable.

Taako, sitting across from Kravitz, watches as his nose scrunches up adorably when he laughs. The green card on the table reads, “Juicy”. Lup, the judge, has just read out the card “Clowns”. Taako thinks it was a brilliant play on his point. It got Kravitz to do that cute laugh of his.

Kravitz looks  _ incredible, _ as always. He’s a little more dressed-down than typical, finally falling into the swing of things, this pattern of casual family gatherings, and he is wearing a pale blue button-up decorated with a tiny pattern of white leaves, the sleeves rolled up past his elbows, the fabric straining across his pecs ever so slightly if he crosses his arms. With the sleeves rolled up, Taako can see the sleeve tattoo running up his right arm, black ink slightly faded on his smooth skin, raven’s feathers and skull motifs disappearing up into the fabric of his shirt. His ebony locs are pulled into an intricate sort of knot on the top of his head, woven masterfully together, and since his hair is pulled back, the nice silver gauges that look so great on him are exposed. He is a work of art, the masterpiece of a goddess.

Looking across the table at his boyfriend of two years, Taako allows himself to be distracted by the curve of his smile, the crinkles around his eyes, his godlike cheekbones, and finds himself really wanting to get some tonight, thank-you-very-much. Kravitz says something to Lup, probably arguing in favor of his card, but he doesn’t actually hear what he’s saying, he just sees his lips moving and hears him speak--his voice is rich and clear and beautiful, and Taako would really rather hear that voice moaning his name. However, with everyone in the house, he knows he has to be tactful and subtle about what he wants. So carefully, he slips off one shoe and extends his foot to brush against Kravitz’s calf.

Kravitz’s eyes widen and he looks at Taako with something like shock. Taako smirks and slides his foot up to Kravitz’s knee, shaking his head and turning to watch Lup try to decide which was better described as juicy: clowns or women. He feels Kravitz’s leg twitch as he lets his foot continue his journey up Kravitz’s thigh, and then he removes it. His eyes flick to Kravitz’s face, and he is still looking at Taako, but this time, his face is filled less with shock and more with desire. Taako, once again, shakes his head, and allows his foot to brush against the inside of Kravitz’s knee, and then the inside of his thigh, and then--

Kravitz lets out a little huff of breath, one hand gripping the edge of the table. His lips are parted slightly, which makes Taako want to do nothing more than lunge across the table and make out with him, to kiss a dazed look onto his face, to see those lips around his cock. He removes his foot with an evil little smirk, and Kravitz gives him a look of desperation.

Taako looks around at the group; everyone seems to be focused on Lup’s deliberation. So, still smiling that evil little smile, he moves his foot back up, and presses it ever-so-delicately against Kravitz’s crotch. Kravitz  _ does _ gasp now, but thankfully, it is drowned out by Lup shouting “Clowns!” and the rest of the group bursting into howls of laughter.

“Hell yeah,” Taako says, and snatches the green card for himself and adding it to the three other green cards he has in front of him. “Win for Taako!”

“Not fair!” Magnus yells. “I thought you’d appreciate the women thing!”

“Listen, Barold here is juicier than any woman will ever be,” Lup says, and yup, that’s it, Taako’s done listening. He turns back to Kravitz, and his eyes are  _ black. _

Fuck.

Taako stands up. “I’m gonna--grab myself a--I’ll be right back,” he says, in good old Taako fashion. Excellent, that was totally subtle. They’ll never suspect a thing.

As he leaves the room he hears Kravitz stand up and say, “I’ll just--go do that too.” A moment later and he and Kravitz are together, alone, in a hallway between the dining room and the living room, and it’s dim, and the hallway is small, and Kravitz is very close to him.

In an instant Taako finds himself pinned to the wall, Kravitz’s mouth on his, and he lets out a muffled noise, his hands clutching at Kravitz’s shoulders. The kiss is sloppy, open-mouthed, full of heat and teeth and tongue. Kravitz groans into Taako’s mouth as delicate fingers find his hair and the sound goes straight to Taako’s dick. Full lips move from his mouth to his jaw, then down his throat, stopping just above his pulse to suck a bruise into his neck, eliciting a high whine from Taako. “Nnn, Krav.”

Kravitz pulls back, panting with synthesized lungs, eyes full of desire, and Taako takes a moment to get his breath back. “Want to--uh, wanna take care of some of this pent-up shit?” he asks with a grin, reaching down to palm at Kravitz’s pants.

Kravitz kisses him hard, passionately, instead of an answer, and his hand goes to the wall behind Taako, which is  _ hot _ , and then he opens a door. A door in the wall.  _ A closet. _

“Fuck,” Taako breathes, breaking the kiss, and then Kravitz pushes him in and shuts the door behind the both of them.  _ “Fu-huck, _ ” Taako repeats, breathy. This is  _ so fucking hot. _

“Cast Silence,” Kravitz commands, standing very close to him in the cramped space of the closet, and Taako--well, Taako is  _ here for this _ , so he does it.

“Done,” he says breathlessly. And then Kravitz pushes him into the wall, falls to his knees, lifts the hem of Taako’s skirt, and presses his mouth to Taako’s own dick, which has swelled inside his cotton panties. Taako moans, and then slaps his hand over his mouth.

Kravitz sits back, his cool hands on Taako’s thighs. “Don’t,” he says simply, reaching up to pull Taako’s arm down, and then he leans in again.

Taako whimpers as Kravitz mouths at him through his underwear, and then moans as thumbs hook into the waistband and yank them down, his erection springing out, only to be caught by a pair of soft lips and the heat of a wet mouth. Kravitz holds the skirt so he can look up at Taako’s face and Taako can look down at him, and the look in his eyes as he slowly slides the length into his mouth is almost enough to make Taako come. But he doesn't, and Kravitz slowly pulls back until just the head is in his mouth, and he swirls his tongue around the tip, and Taako moans, high and desperate.

Kravitz takes him to the root, making a choked noise as the tip hits the back of his throat, and  _ that _ does something to Taako, yes sir, and as Kravitz pulls back Taako’s hips buck forward and another strangled noise escapes him, saliva trickling from the corner of his mouth, and he makes eye contact and moans, which,  _ fuck,  _ if he keeps doing that Taako isn't going to last much longer. “Mmnnh, Krav,” he whines, fingers weaving into Kravitz’s hair. His head tips back and thunks against the wall as he lets his hips buck again, wrenching another sound from Kravitz.

Kravitz sits back, letting Taako’s cock pop out of his mouth, and Taako whimpers at the loss of contact and looks down at him desperately. “Babe,  _ please.” _

“Fuck my mouth,” Kravitz says, and _ shit,  _ his voice is hoarse, and he puts his lips around Taako again and slackens his jaw.

_ “Fuck, _ babe,” Taako groans. He wastes no time in taking the invitation, gripping Kravitz’s hair and thrusting his hips. Kravitz makes these little noises as he lets Taako  _ use him,  _ which is hot as  _ fuck _ and makes Taako almost double over with pleasure, a groan slipping from his open mouth.

His movements grow erratic as heat pools in his belly and then, with a gasp and a high “Oh, Krav, f-uuhhhck--” he comes, his head thrown back and his cock deep in Kravitz’s mouth. When the last wave has passed he pulls his softening cock from Kravitz’s mouth and falls back against the wall, taking a moment to catch his breath.

Kravitz sits back on his heels and wipes his mouth with his wrist, smiling smugly. “Good?” he asks, still raspy (which is still hot).

“Yeah--yeah, good,” Taako replies, somewhat dazed. “That was fuckin’  _ hot,  _ babe.”

Kravitz gets to his feet and tidies his hair, and Taako manages to get himself put back together, although his skirt is a little damp. “Shall we?” Taako says, pulling his hair up.

“I think we have to,” Kravitz says, smiling. He slowly pushes the closet door open and emerges, Taako following, and they make their way back to where everyone is still playing Fantasy Apples to Apples. 

Lup looks up and when she sees them, her eyebrows shoot into her hairline. “Welcome back, boys,” she says, “Magnus is judging. The word is  _ fancy.” _

“Thank you,” Kravitz says, and when he speaks, Lup’s expression quickly turns from surprised to shit-eating. “You uh, sick there, Ghost Rider? Need a cough drop?”

“I--no, I'm fine,” he says, his shoulders hunching with embarrassment.

“Hey,” Merle says, standing up, “did you guys fuck  _ in my house?” _

“Well,” Taako interjects quickly, “it's been  _ great  _ everybody, but Krav and I need to get going, we've had a fun night--”

“I'm sure you have,” Lup snorts.

“--shut the fuck up, Lulu--we've had a great time but we've gotta get home, got, uh, got stuff to do--”

“Like the Grim Reaper?”

“--shut the  _ fuck up _ Lulu--so yeah, we're off,” Taako says, and shoves Kravitz out the door.

“Taako, we were supposed to stay the night!” Kravitz says.

“Yeah, well,” Taako purrs, stepping close to him and wrapping his arms around Kravitz’s neck, “I can't fuck you senseless if we stay the night here.”

Kravitz inhales sharply. “You--make a compelling argument,” he manages, swallowing hard.

Taako grins with hooded eyes and caresses his cheek. “Wanna portal us home, babe?” he asks.

“I--huh?” Kravitz says, his eyes locked on Taako’s face.

Taako rolls his eyes. “Portal us home, yeah?”

“Y-yeah.” Kravitz untangles himself from Taako’s clinging arms and summons his scythe. Taako stands back and watches as, with his muscular arms, Kravitz swings the weapon in a wide arc and tears a hole through reality, right into their bedroom.

“Fuck, babe,” Taako says, stepping through after Kravitz, “that’s always the hottest fucking thing.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Kravitz says, his voice low. 

As the rift closes, Taako wraps his arms around Kravitz again and kisses him, not like the messy make-out outside the closet earlier, but instead he kisses him soft and sweet, gently walking the both of them towards the bed. “C’mon, Krav,” Taako hums, breaking the kiss and undoing the first two buttons of Kravitz’s shirt, “let’s get you out of all these clothes.”

His nimble fingers make quick work of the buttons on Kravitz’s shirt, and he pauses as Kravitz moves his arms to pull it off before moving in to press wet kisses to Kravitz’s neck and chest, eliciting a soft groan from Kravitz’s throat. “Taako,” he breathes.

“Shh,” Taako says, smiling against Kravitz’s skin. “Just take it in, my guy. I’m gonna get you back for making me look my sister in the eyes with a big fuckin’ hickey on my neck.”

Kravitz breathes in sharply, and Taako laughs before diving back in to bite the skin just above Kravitz’s clavicle, making his boyfriend yelp and bring a hand up into Taako’s hair. Taako just giggles and does it again, eliciting another yelp. “Hmm, you like that, baby?” Taako hums, pressing a kiss against Kravitz’s throat before sucking there to leave a deep purple mark. At the pressure, Kravitz moans. The sound is music to Taako’s ears.

Taako takes his time leaving little bites and kisses and marks all across the smooth expanse of Kravitz’s upper body, listening to the symphony of noises which Kravitz performs just for him. “You sound so good for me,” Taako purrs, kissing his way down Kravitz’s left pectoral, pressing his lips to the faint pink scars that linger just underneath the toned muscle. “Such a gorgeous, beautiful man.”

Arching his back, Kravitz moans again, high and thin. “Taako, love, darling,” he babbles. “Stop  _ teasing. _ ”

“Nope,” Taako says, ceasing his ministrations and instead stepping back a pace to just run his hands delicately over Kravitz’s bare torso. “This is revenge, babe, and besides--you’re enjoying it, right?” He makes eye contact with Kravitz--if he’s not having fun then it’s not worth it.

The worry must show on his face because Kravitz’s face softens instantly. “Of course I’m enjoying it,” Kravitz laughs warmly, a hand coming up to cup Taako’s cheek. “You can do what you want to me, love.”

Taako’s expression relaxes before widening into a sly little smile. “Great, ‘cause I’ve got something in mind.” He falls to his knees and unfastens Kravitz’s pants, nosing at the open zipper. “What’s the sitch tonight?”

Kravitz moans. “Ah--vag.”

“Hhhexcellent,” Taako grins. “No refractory period to worry about.” He rubs at Kravitz through his boxers, eliciting a high whine from Kravitz. “Shh, shh,” he says, withdrawing his hand and hooking his thumbs into the belt loops of Kravitz’s pants, “we’ll get to the good shit eventually. But first--” he yanks down Kravitz’s pants-- “I’m gonna see how many times I can get you to come with just my mouth.”

It takes a minute and a bit of laughter to get Kravitz’s shoes, socks, and pants off, but hey, what’s sex without some giggles and awkward hopping? It hardly ruins the mood in Taako’s  humble opinion. Once that’s done, though, it’s back to the hot stuff.

Taako slowly pulls Kravitz’s boxers down and off of him, and he has to sit back and just look for a moment, because  _ god _ , his boyfriend is  _ gorgeous,  _ standing there, naked for him and only for him. And then, the moment passes. “Okay, babe, sit on the bed, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Kravitz says, and he does what he’s told.

“Good,” Taako praises, and he sits between Kravitz’s already spread thighs. He presses a finger between his labia, and  _ shit, _ he’s already so wet. “Mmm, you’re so ready for me,” he says, looking at his prize, then looking back up at him. “Is this okay?”

Kravitz nods desperately.  _ “Gods,  _ yes, Taako,  _ please.” _

“Just checking.” He grins up at Kravitz, being sure to make eye contact. Then, without any further warning, he pushes Kravitz onto his back and dives in, licking a long stripe all the way up from his slit to his clit.

Kravitz lets out a startled cry, his head falling back, his fingers clutching at the sheets. “Taako--Taako, please, do that again, do that--”

He does, more slowly this time, being sure to linger on the hood of Kravitz’s clit. Kravitz shivers, a small moan slipping from between parted lips. Taako pulls back just a bit, leaving a kiss on his clit on his way up, and he looks up at Kravitz. “Gonna eat you out, babe. You taste so  _ good. _ ”

Kravitz groans in response, and Taako takes that as a yes, diving back in and licking at Kravitz’s folds with a newfound energy, only bolstered on by the bucking of Kravitz’s hips and the moans tearing from his throat. It doesn’t take too long for Taako to hear a high, desperate “Ah!” from Kravitz, cluing him in that he’s close. Taking the hint, Taako doubles down, drinking in the juices that flow from Kravitz’s entrance, lapping at him as he squirms and moans until finally, finally, Kravitz’s thighs quake around him and he comes with a small gush of fluids, moaning Taako’s name.

Taako sits back, wipes his chin, presses a kiss to Kravitz’s knee. “One,” he says, smirking, before he dives back in and he begins again, focusing his tongue on Kravitz’s oversensitive clit and reveling in the cries he makes. “Ta--Taako, Taako pl--please--”

“Shh, I know, I’ll get you there,” Taako murmurs, kissing the inside of his thigh.

Kravitz tastes salty and musky and perfect and Taako is only too eager to drink in as much of him as possible. Kravitz squirms above him, his voice beautiful as it sings for him, little moans and cries and soft exclamations peppering the air as Taako ravishes him. Eventually, Kravitz says, “Taako--Taako, I’m close, I’m close--” and Taako once more licks him to completion, this time holding tight to his shaking legs as his body clenches in the throes of orgasm.

When Kravitz’s muscles have relaxed, Taako gets up and leans over him to kiss him, letting Kravitz taste himself on Taako’s lips and tongue. “You did so well,” Taako whispers to him, “but we’re not done yet, babe. We’ve only just started.”

Kravitz surges up to kiss him once more and Taako obliges, but only for a few seconds. Laughing, he stands up, somehow managing to loom over Kravitz. “Now, now, remember who’s in charge, here. This is revenge, yeah? So you can’t just be getting your way.” Taako pulls off his shirt slowly, teasingly, keeping eye contact with Kravitz as he strips. Next is his skirt, which comes down off of his hips slowly, and then, finally, his pink cotton panties, in which his cock now once again strains.

The look on Kravitz’s face is filled with desire as he watches Taako, staring at his lithe body as he moves just for him. Taako winks. “Like what you see, handsome?”

Kravitz swallows, then nods.

“Excellent.” Taako stalks across the room and picks up his wand. “You know the safe word?” he says, looking back at Kravitz, who nods.

“Sapphire,” he replies, his eyes huge.

Taako nods. “Good boy. Get yourself comfy. Put your wrists together, up above your head, and keep ‘em there. And--keep your legs spread, yeah?”

“Y-yeah.” Kravitz does as he’s told, and Taako comes to stand above him once more, twirling his wand between his fingers.

“ _ Gods, _ you’re so gorgeous like this,” Taako breathes, and then he casts Evard’s Black Tentacles.

Several large, squirming tentacles emerge from the floor around the bed, and, with a flick of his wand, Taako commands them to bind Kravitz’s wrists together and keep his legs pulled apart. Kravitz moans.

“Is this okay, babe?” Taako asks, just to be certain.

Kravitz moans again and struggles halfheartedly against the tentacles. “Yes. Yes, please,” he whimpers.

“Wonderful,” Taako murmurs, and he sits on the bed between Kravitz’s legs and just looks at him--his beautiful, squirming boyfriend, glistening with slick and sweat, his chest heaving with synthetic breaths, biting his lip and staring back at Taako with wide eyes.

He inhales sharply. “You look--fuck, Krav, you look incredible like this.” He crawls up over Kravitz and kisses him, letting Kravitz lick into his mouth, but only for a moment before he draws back. Kravitz whines in disappointment and Taako just grins. “You ready, babe?”

Kravitz nods quickly. “Taako, please--”

“Shh.” Taako winks and crawls back down to kneel between Kravitz’s legs. “I’m gonna make you forget your goddamn name, babe.” He teases around Kravitz’s clit with his fingers, drawing a high whine from his lips, then trails it down to his slick entrance. Kravitz squirms at the delicate touches as Taako circles the hole with his finger, then presses it inside. “Good?” he asks, not expecting Kravitz to be coherent.

He isn’t coherent, just letting out a low moan as Taako crooks the finger inside him, pressing against his slick, quivering walls. “Beautiful,” he murmurs, and presses in another finger.

“Nngh!” Kravitz’s head tosses at the intrusion, his eyes fluttering closed, and Taako is once more struck by how beautiful he is. He crooks his fingers again, beckoning inside of Kravitz, and Kravitz makes another high-pitched noise.

His legs are already shuddering with the force of his building pleasure and the promise of a third orgasm, and Taako wants to push him over the edge with just his fingers, but he doesn’t want to be too cruel. Besides, he’s not sure if Kravitz would be able to really enjoy the main event if he came a third time--he wants him to be conscious enough to look Taako in the eyes when he slides into him and fucks him into next Sunday.

So Taako withdraws his fingers and licks the slick off of them--Kravitz whimpers at the sensation of being suddenly empty _ \-- _ and instead reaches for the bedside table for some lube and a condom. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you can’t walk all day tomorrow,” he tells Kravitz, who moans in reply.

Taako rolls the condom on and takes a hot second to lube himself up, taking his time and making sure he’s all worked up and ready for this, then grabs his wand and dismisses the tentacles holding Kravitz’s legs. “Not gonna need those for this,” he says, and positions himself between Kravitz’s legs, leaning over him and bracing his hands on either side of Kravitz’s rib cage. “You ready, babe?” he asks, grinning.

Kravitz’s eyes, black with lust, meet his own, and, with trembling lips, he whispers, “Yeah. Ready.”

With a groan, Taako slides into him, and his arms might be shaking a little bit as he pushes slowly inside. They moan in tandem when Taako bottoms out, and Kravitz’s hot cunt squeezes tight around him as they both take a moment to adjust. Kravitz bends his knees, plants his feet on the bed, cants his hips up to meet Taako’s, tries to get him deeper. Taako bends down and kisses Kravitz’s throat. “You good?” he asks, breathless at the constricting heat.

_ “Yes,” _ Kravitz groans, “please, Taako, please, please, I need--I need you to--I need to--”

“Shh, I got you,” Taako says, and he pushes himself back up to brace himself fully before drawing his hips back, slowly and deliberately, before thrusting forward and immediately setting an intense pace, jerking Kravitz against his restraints and jolting high, breathy sounds from him with every thrust forward.

Kravitz shuts his eyes tight, his arms straining against his slick bonds, and Taako is not having any of that,  _ thank-you-very-much. _ “Look at me,” he says. “Kravitz, look at me, babe.”

Dark eyes flutter open, staring into Taako’s, dazed and dizzy-looking but still here, still beautiful, and Taako smiles. “There you go,” he says, and then, “I love you.”

Kravitz whines. “Love you too,” he manages, and his head tosses again at a wave of pleasure. “Taako, I’m gonna--Taako I need to--”

“I know, baby, I know,” Taako says. He reaches his hand down to rub gentle circles over Kravitz’s clit, not for one moment letting up on his hard, steady pace, and Kravitz responds with a loud moan, followed with a breathy  _ “Fuck.” _

“You close, babe?” Taako says, feeling himself getting there too but not wanting to come before him. Even so, he doesn’t stop moving as he watches Kravitz’s face.

“Yeah, I--Taako, I’m so close, I’m so--I need more, I need, I need--!” Arching his back, Kravitz actually  _ wails  _ through his third orgasm, his body spasming, arms tugging desperately at the tentacles, and Taako takes a few more thrusts before he, too, comes hard, pressing his mouth to Kravitz’s throat and groaning his name.

As Taako’s muscles relax, he sighs and lays on top of Kravitz’s sweat-slicked body until he feels that he can sit up enough to actually pull out and remove the condom. When he does, Kravitz huffs a little and tugs at his still-bound wrists. Taako laughs and throws away the condom before grabbing his wand and dismissing the spell, allowing Kravitz to have control of his arms again--even if Kravitz looks far too boneless (ha!) to actually use them right now.

That done, Taako flops down onto the bed beside Kravitz. “How’s that for revenge?” he asks with a tired grin.

“Mmm,” Kravitz hums, his eyes heavy. He turns onto his side and smiles sleepily before kissing Taako with soft, pliant lips. “‘S good. How’m I gonna work tomorrow? Don’t think I’ll be able to walk much.”

“Oh, well. Guess you’re just gonna have to phone your bird mom and tell her that you got thoroughly plowed and won’t be able to hunt any bounties. What a tragedy.”

Kravitz laughs softly and wraps his arms around Taako. “Sleep now? That was a lot.”

“Yeah,” Taako sighs, enjoying the way Kravitz’s body has already cooled some. He cuddles close and closes his eyes, mumbling, “Love you, babe.”

“Love you,” Kravitz whispers.

And together, they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @themindofcc b lease be nice to me


End file.
